Laundry
by Meemo1415
Summary: Matt suggests Mello do the laundry, but he never expected THIS. *This story is what happens when you mix a creative mood and chores.. Total chaos! Or a fluffy one-shot. Take your pick.* Contains Mello/Matt loveliness.


Okay, so ... got this idea when my mother insisted I do mundane household chores while I was in a writing mood. At least some good came of it, :)

I apologise if this seems OOC. This is my first Death Note fanfic.. and I've only watched up to 28 in the anime, and the manga will be arriving at my house in a few days... So, I was only able to get an idea of how they would act from the (2?) episodes I saw Matt and Mello in, and the way they're portrayed in fanfics. If you've got any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

Thanks to Alyssa (a.k.a. ApplePieeLovver... if you like Supernatural, check out her stuff. It's amazing!) who is the awesomest person in the world, ;)

Disclaimer: If you think Death Note is mine, you're even more delusional than I am...

* * *

"FUCK! Why is every freaking article of clothing in this house DIRTY?! What the hell am I supposed to wear? AND WHO THE HELL FORGOT TO CLEAN THEM, ANYWAY?"

Mello was yelling, whether at himself, Matt, or the clothing in question was not clear. He was presumably trying to find something clean in the mountains of clothing flung about his room. Matt was sitting on the couch in the living room, only half listening to the irritated man in the other room. He was immersed in a video game, as per usual.

"Matt? Why don't we have any clean clothes?" Mello was standing in the doorway, a towel slung low on his hips and a rumpled and stained shirt in his hand. He was no longer shouting, but simply gritting his teeth and attempting to adopt a calm smile. It wasn't working.

"I don't know, Mello. Could it be because you keep all your clothes on the floor in a style that could be considered a safety risk? Seriously, the only time I can see the floor is when you've packed all your stuff away for some trip or other." Matt said, not looking up from his game. To the innocent observer, it would seem he was too absorbed in playing, but his eyes were unfocused and his fingers had stopped their frantic dance across the buttons.

Mello glared, and Matt looked up at him, albeit reluctantly. Apparently his little commentary about the state of Mello's room was not appreciated. So, he attempted to redeem himself, "Okay... Why don't you just wash them? We do have the technology."

Matt watched Mello as he spoke, trying to anticipate a reaction. Mello thought it over, then nodded. It was a reasonable suggestion.

Matt sighed with relief and returned to his game. He began speaking absently, "While you're at it, could you put a load of mine on, too?"

There was a long silence, as Mello saw a plan take shape in his mind. Matt looked up and saw the other boy smirking evilly. He suddenly felt as if the world was going to end. This was not a good sign.

Mello leaned against the doorway, and his smirk turned into a seductive grin. Matt tried to turn his gaze to the console in his hand, looking at anything but the boy in front of him. Unfortunately, Mello began to slink his way across the room and Matt found his eyes riveted to the towel, slipping lower on his hips. Mello's eyes were ...

"Mello?" Matt asked nervously.

"Yes, Matt?" Mello practically purred.

There was no doubt now. Those were bedroom eyes, and Mello was dangerously close now. He straddled Matt's legs, taking the controller from his hands. When the game was discarded, he brought his hands up to the top of Matt's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. His hands grazed skin often enough, and Mello's smile grew every time Matt shivered.

"What the–" Matt gulped as Mello leaned closer, drawing Matt's shirt open and beginning to trail his fingers along the exposed skin. He slipped the shirt off Matt's shoulders, then slid his hands back down to his chest. He played with Matt's nipples briefly, causing Matt to moan involuntarily. He abandoned that in search of more fun, however. Now he brought his lips to Matt's collarbone, drawing them slowly along the line of his shoulders. Matt's thoughts rushed back, "– hell are you doing?"

He had intended for the remark to be biting, but somehow it had lost that effect. Maybe it was the breathy quality to his voice. Or, perhaps it was the girly squeak he let out when Mello reached his bellybutton and traveled lower still.

As slowly as before, Mello unbuttoned Matt's suddenly-too-tight pants. Matt shivered, yet again, as Mello's hands touched him. Mello grinned into his neck, then moved back slightly. Matt didn't dare move, for fear of embarrassing himself. Mello drew his pants off and threw them on top of the shirt already on the floor.

Matt looked at Mello, clad only in a towel, wet, golden hair shimmering in the afternoon sun, and felt blood and heat rush to two places. His cheeks and his –

Mello pulled back even farther so he could look down at the new development. He grinned and murmured, "How interesting..."

Matt, his earlier question going unanswered, asked again, "Mello. What are you doing?"

The blond let his hands trail slowly up Matt's leg. When he reached his upper thigh, he said, "Why, Matt! I'm amazed. I was sure you'd have figured it out by now. I'm going to do the laundry."

"What does that have to do with this?" He gestured to Mello, himself and the pile on the floor, his expression skeptical.

Mello pulled away and adjusted the towel. It had almost fallen off, exposing pale, perfect legs. Matt suddenly discovered his eyes had a mind of their own.

When it was no longer in danger of falling off, Mello stood up. He said, "I'm simply collecting your clothes so I can put them in with mine, like you told me to."

He picked the shirt and pants up off the floor and stared towards the door. Just before he left the room, however, he turned back to Matt.

"Oh, and you may want to deal with _that_," he stared pointedly at Matt's crotch with a wry grin. Then, he closed the door, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts and an urgent problem.

* * *

A/N: A huge bundle of love to those who review... :)


End file.
